


Я знаю, чего ты хочешь

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Я знаю, чего ты хочешь

Звёздное небо над головой пугает её, напоминая о чём-то позабытом, тревожном, неясном, о чем и вспоминать не хочется.  
Хочется же только немножечко понимания и пару минут на передышку – потому что Утена ни капли не сомневается в своём выборе, но она так устала. Так устала, что почти готова усомниться.  
А Акио рядом, он нашёптывает ей на ухо липкие, тягучие, усыпляющие слова о том, как он её понимает, о том, какова она на самом деле, и она почти верит, она почти уже тянется к нему в поисках спасения.  
И смутного подозрения, что она цепляется лишь за иллюзию того, что ей на самом деле нужно, она не замечает.


End file.
